Operation: April Fools
by xSakuraBlossom
Summary: Tomoyo and Eriol have a plan for April Fools... and Sakura's birthday. Pairings SxS, TxE. Enjoy! Written for April Fools and Sakura's Birthday


Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, nor any of its incarnations. I only own a strange mind that enjoys spreading its strangeness to the world.

A/N: An April Fools fic for you~ And especially since I haven't written anything for this fandom in a while ^^ Enjoy! Oh, and just so you know, this is an AU fic, where Sakura and Syaoran are just normal kids (not Cardcaptors). Otherwise, it wouldn't be any fun for this fic ^^

April Fools

"Best. Idea. Ever!" squealed Tomoyo, hugging her boyfriend Eriol around the waist. "That's just perfect! We'll celebrate Sakura's birthday, prank both of them at the same time, and make sure that they confess for each other! Oh, that's just wonderful!"

"Well," clarified Eriol, "we won't make sure they confess. We'll just… nudge them towards that direction," he said, grinning. Tomoyo smiled back, starting to laugh. "Ohohohohoho!"

***

Syaoran groaned. He hated Thursdays. Thursdays were the worst, because his schedule was completely different from Sakura's on Thursdays. That was probably the thing he hated most about high school- the classes were all screwed up, so sometimes he saw Sakura and sometimes he didn't.

He wondered sometimes if Sakura knew that he liked her. Immediately after wondering that, he would smack himself awake. Sakura wouldn't recognize a crush if it came up to her and hugged her.

He'd tried many times, but she just thought that it was something that all friends did. Stupid Tomoyo and her hugging frenzies.

And now, here he was. It was 7:00 at night, and he still hadn't seen Sakura all day. He hated these days. Sitting gloomily on his bed, Syaoran stared at his cell phone, debating whether he should call Sakura or not.

Right when he was reaching out to call, the phone rang. Surprised, he snatched it up, eyes widening as he saw the caller ID flash across the screen. "Kinomoto Sakura". Wow, perfect timing. Syaoran's day started to look up as he flipped his phone open.

It then took a turn for the worse. "Syaoran!" His heart stopped at the sudden shriek through the phone. "Help! Leave me alone! Oh, god-" Sakura was suddenly cut off, and there was the harsh clack as her phone fell to the ground. A bit more static, and an unfamiliar male voice spoke into the phone. "Come to the abandoned warehouse within an hour. If you value her life, come alone. Do not contact the police." There was a click, and the line went dead.

As soon as the dial tone came on, Syaoran's heart started up again, pounding hard and fast in his chest. He saw red as he flew out the door, barely stopping to grab his jacket. Somebody had Sakura. Somebody had her, and they were making her scream.

Somebody was going to pay.

***

Sakura let out a slight moan. Her stomach hurt from laughing so hard. "Geez, Tomoyo, did you have to tickle me while I was on the phone? You know that I'm really, really ticklish! I dropped the phone because of you!" Tomoyo just smiled. "Oh, but you looked so cute! Ohohohohoho!" she laughed a little maliciously as she held up her handy little videocamera. Sakura sweatdropped.

She rolled her eyes. "And did we have to watch this lame-o movie? I mean, that line from the kidnappers? 'If you value her life, come alone.' Really, Tomoyo? Really?" Tomoyo smiled even more, if that was possible. "All part of the plan, Sakura," she said mysteriously. "Now help me clean up. I have a surprise for you." And she would have to hurry. Syaoran had an hour, but Tomoyo had no doubt he'd be there within 30 minutes.

"Sakura, come here!" Willingly, Sakura walked towards her best friend. "Do you trust me?" asked Tomoyo, smiling at Sakura. "Hai!" she responded cheerfully. "Well, put on this blindfold. I'm going to lead you to your birthday surprise!" Tomoyo exclaimed cheerfully. "Hoeeee…?" was Sakura's response before the cloth covered her eyes.

"Now, take my hand, and follow me!" Thank goodness the warehouse was only a few minutes away, otherwise they'd never make it in time.

***

Only 23 minutes had passed when he arrived at the warehouse. He started banging on the closed door frantically, yelling Sakura's name.

Eyes still blindfolded, Sakura turned towards the disturbance… not that she was very accurate, considering the earphones blasting in her ears. "Um, Tomoyo… is someone calling my name?" Tomoyo just grinned. "No, of course not! You must be hearing things!" And she turned up the music just a tad, hopefully blocking out Syaoran's yells.

Syaoran swore as the door refused to give in. Eyes narrowing slightly, he scanned the abandoned warehouse. There- an open window. But it was a bit high up… searching the surroundings, he saw a handy tree right outside the window. Perfect.

Carefully, he shinnied up the tree, biting back a curse as a sharp branch cut into him. He slowly crawled to the edge of the branch, peeking into the window. It was a hard battle for him to keep from yelling furiously at Sakura's captors.

From the window, his sharp eyes could see that she was blindfolded. She was sitting in a chair, and her hands were no doubt bound. All around her was darkness, save for a single spotlight highlighting her chair. Syaoran swore silently, vowing that he would rescue her, and make her captors pay.

Fluidly, he swung off the branch and through the window. All that martial arts training had paid off. Landing lightly on the balls of his feet, he crept closer. Who knew what kind of weapons Sakura's captors had.

Tomoyo covered her mouth gleefully, camera lens trained upon the figure creeping towards Sakura. Oh, this was just too good. Any moment now…

Syaoran leapt into the spotlight, hoping that the element of surprise would give him some time. Quickly, he worked at the knot, whipping the blindfold off Sakura's face.

And then, the world exploded around him. Automatically, he sprang into a defensive stance.

"APRIL FOOLS!" yelled two voices as confetti showered Sakura and Syaoran. Syaoran jerked in surprise. Was it already April? April first? The funny thing was, as soon as he heard Tomoyo and Eriol's voices, he'd relaxed. Sakura wasn't in any danger, and they were precisely the kind of people that would manage to pull this off.

But anyways, who the heck gave them permission to play such an elaborate prank? He glared at the pair, who were looking very proud of themselves. "You… how dare you?" he muttered, but it didn't really have any punch to it. He wasn't nearly as mad as he should be. Giving up on his death glare (which was coming out more like an admiring stare), he turned to Sakura. "Are you all right?" he asked, pulling out the headphones. Sakura blinked. "Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she mused, looking innocently at Syaoran. He had no doubt she had no part of it. He smiled at her, and Tomoyo and Eriol just grinned behind the camera lens.

Syaoran steadied his nerves. That instant of fear when he thought that she had been kidnapped had made everything clear to him. He needed to confess now, before something bad really happened to Sakura and took her away from him. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

WHAM! The warehouse door burst open. Blazing in righteous anger, Touya stormed in and grabbed Syaoran by the throat. "What the hell do you think you're doing to my sister? Let her go NOW!" he yelled. Futilely, Syaoran struggled against Touya's grip, feeling himself go unconscious.

"Touya! Put him down!" yelled Eriol, while Tomoyo stood there, shocked but still wielding her camera. Hearing another conspirator's voice, Touya whipped around, but kept a tight grip on Syaoran, who was turning an unhealthy shade of blue.

"APRIL FOOLS!" yelled Tomoyo with all her might. Everyone froze, and Touya's grip on Syaoran slackened, and he dropped thankfully to the ground, massaging his throat.

Touya just stared at Tomoyo, who had melted out of the shadows. "You… what?" he said, looking confused. He knew that Tomoyo would never endanger Sakura, but for some reason he'd felt a sense of foreboding when Syaoran had called him.

Tomoyo glared at Syaoran. "I thought I told you not to contact anyone?" she said pointedly. Syaoran glared right back. "No, you said don't contact the police. I told Touya because I knew an angry Touya is better than a police force any day," he shot back. And Sakura let out a soft sigh. Could her friends get any wackier?

But then, Eriol brought out a beautiful cake. Grinning, he said, "And happy birthday, Sakura. We thought that we'd play a prank on you, and then apologize for it by giving you a birthday party." With a graceful flourish, he placed it on the table that Tomoyo handily shoved in front of Sakura's lone chair.

The first strains of the birthday song started- Tomoyo had taken the liberty of recording Eriol's piano playing onto her iPod. Cheerfully, they sang Sakura a happy birthday, even if Touya still glared at the pranksters and the brat.

Sakura blew out the candles, and they cheered, and then they had cake. The night ended happily, although Tomoyo was rather regretful that Syaoran had been unable to confess after all.

Touya departed soon, saying he had to go to a late night shift at some fast food restaurant. Tomoyo and Eriol waved goodbye to Sakura and Syaoran, leaving to go have some tea or something. Which left Syaoran walking Sakura home.

It was a beautiful night, clear and bright due to the full moon. Sakura smiled up at the night sky, catching the starlight in her large green eyes. Syaoran felt his heart melt- such beauty was just captivating.

He thanked heaven that Tomoyo was no longer there with her camera; and he was equally thankful that Touya wasn't there to glare at him menacingly. Because now was the perfect time.

"Um… Sakura?" he said tentatively. She turned and smiled down at him. "Yes, Syaoran?" He took a deep breath. "First of all, happy birthday," he whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't get you a gift, I'll get you one tomorrow, I promise," he vowed. She giggled. "It's ok, people were really busy this term. I'm not surprised people lost track of time. Just make sure the gift is good," she teased.

Now was the moment of truth. Syaoran found that he was trembling. Could he do it?

"And… Sakura, I love you. I've known for a while, but I decided to tell you today after I thought that you'd been kidnapped. I was so scared for you, and I knew that I had to tell you before anything else happened to you. I needed to let you know." He looked down at Sakura- he'd grown taller in those few years. "Sakura, will you go out with me?"

Syaoran was alarmed to see her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Oh no," he said, panicking. She wasn't supposed to cry! What had he done wrong now? "I'll understand if you don't like me," he said frantically. "I'll just forget about this and never mention it again, ok? So please don't cry! Please…"

"You… love me?" Sakura said wondrously. Syaoran was… confused. Yes, that was the word for it. Confused. She was crying. But she was also looking happy. Hoe?… and now he was picking up her habits.

"Yes," he said firmly. "I love you. Really."

And then he was glomped by a Sakura that was suddenly sobbing all over him. "Oh, Syaoran, this is the best birthday present you could ever have given me! I love you too! And I'm so happy!" Syaoran was staggering under her weight- she wasn't heavy, but her sudden glomping had surprised Syaoran, and he hadn't been prepared to support her full weight. "Uh, Sakura, do you mind…?" Blushing, she climbed off, wiping her eyes. "Oh, I'm so happy!" she squealed, hugging him hard again, this time keeping her feet on the ground.

He rolled his eyes. "Then why are you crying," he teased. She wiped her eyes again, embarrassed. "I don't know!" she cried out. "I'm happy, but I'm crying… Why?" He sighed. "It's because you're too emotional," he said softly, wiping a last tear from her cheeks. "And I love you for it."

She leaned close. "I love you too," she repeated, eyes sparkling. And suddenly, there was no distance at all between them, and they were kissing.

It was a beautiful ending to a beautiful day.

***

In the bushes, the ominous whir of machinery went unnoticed by the lovestruck couple. Tomoyo had fits of laughter as she thought of the secret tape she now had. Such a sweet video, too! She smiled at Eriol, who was just as amused as she was.

Their plan had worked out after all.

Behind the camera, they exchanged a kiss of their own, sweetened by the taste of success.

*** Owari ***

A/N: Yes, I had to do an April Fools fic. I just had to put in a bit of TomoyoxEriol as well, they're another fave pair of mine ^^

However, I haven't written anything for this fandom in a while, so I'm certain there's a lot of OOCness going on. Sorry!

So, R&R to tell me what I can improve on, since I'm sure there's plenty…


End file.
